A Gangster on th Road
by erika-chan12
Summary: Mikan is a gangster getting caught by police getting out in the morning. Stealing here and there. Meeting Natsume when Mikan...
1. GETTING BUSTED

I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 1

"Shit! Guys run!" I yelled and start running for my life

BEEP!!

"Mikan! Come!" Nonoko yelled while trying to grab my hand. I grabbed it and there the car speed up and the police are out of sight I guess.

"Crap! They're following us! Speed up Kyo!" I yelled at Kyo. Kyo and Nonoko is my very best friend we're together since we're in diapers but the twin sister of Nonoko which is Anna is in America they're mother took her away when we are 7. and this scene is because we are pulling pranks to people like vandalizing their car.

"I'm on it!" Kyo yelled

"Oh! Come on! Why the hell are they still following us! Can't they just let us off of this!?" Nonoko said while looking at us then at the police

"I totally agree to you Nonoko" I said while same looking at them then to the police

"We're busted" Kyo said and went out of the car

"Again!?" Nonoko said while going out of the car. I sighed and went out and saw..

"Hey there Kyo, Nonoko and of course Mikan. You really love being in jail do you?" said mr. crap. Seriously this guy really get on my nerves. I named him crap because he is a one big crap in my life!

"Shut up!" The three of us said

"Brats" he said and pushed us inside the car

"Ouch that hurts!" I glared at him

"Oh… I'm scared… go inside now!" said mr. crap

"Yes! Sr. crap!" I said and sarcastically and salute to him

"Stop calling me that!" said crap

"Fine" I said and just went inside and do you know what I'm in handcuffs. Like I will punch them. It's not worth it.

We're here! Paradise! Yeah right! Full of crappy people! Anyway I'll be out of here this morning, since we are still consider as kids.

I didn't yet introduce myself properly I am Mikan Sakura a Gangster live with Anna and Kyo in an old house. Our parents' our dead but Kyo and Anna's mom is still alive like what I said earlier they are in America and she left Nonoko and Kyo and I do not freaking know why it is just so…weird. My parents' died in a car accident after the party they went through and boom! And they died don't feel sorry for me coz that is a long long time ago. I moved on.

"Bye guys see yah tomorrow!" Kyo yelled while waving his hand and went to the other building of the jail where boys are everywhere!

"Yeah! See you tomorrow" I said and waved back

"See you tom. Kyo!" Nonoko waved back

"Hey Mikan! Nonoko!"

"Oi Miko your back! (Miko is for Mi- Mikan Ko- Nonoko)

"Welcome back you two!"

"We became famous here huh" I said to Nonoko

"Yeah!" Nonoko said while waving to the people and I also waved to them.

-AFTER 11 HOURS-

"Brats! Your out!" said Mr. crap

"Finally!!!" Nonoko said. I stood up and there we are waving bye bye to the people now they are saying mean things. A bunch of colorful words on why we can go out now and them not it is just plain fucking obvious it's because we're still kids. Duh.

"Miss yah!" Kyo said while putting his arm above my shoulder and Nonoko's shoulder.

"It's just…" Nonoko is counting through her fingers

"11 hours" I said

"Yeah you're right that's what I'm trying to say!" Nonoko said while pointing her index finger to me.

"Ok" I said and took off Kyo's hand to my shoulder and went to the store and bought some snacks.

"I'll buy this and this and this and this and this and this and.." I said then

"and this and this and this…" Nonoko said while grabbing them

"and this!" Kyo said holding my collar and Nonoko's collar and drag us outside

"What was that for!?" we said in unison

"FYI we don't have any money! And your really getting a lot of junks in that store!" he said eyeing both of us.

"Let's steal!!!" Nonoko exclaimed

"Now!?" I asked

"Why? You don't want to?" Nonoko asked me

"Come on Nonoko! We just left the bars and now we're stealing again can it be later?" I said

CCCcRRRKKKK… (**A/n**:sorry guys don't know the sound of a hungry stomach)

Man…! My stomach!

"Ok guys we will steal now!" I said while holding my empty stomach and started to walk faster looking for a man, a woman, a teenager or a kid who has plenty of money or who look so damn rich!. No choice but to steal.

END OF CHAPTER

**A/N**: Hope you liked my story!!!!


	2. A FAKE LUXURY LIFE

I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 2

Nonoko, me and Kyo separate our ways and just decided to meet up at 14th avenue. I caught a sight on a woman on a grocery store. I looked at her things hmm…looks like she is rich she's my target for today. I'll check if her wallet is in her bag or not.

I brought out my trusty wallet

"Excuse me but is this wallet yours?" I asked politely and smiled at her. She's touching her right pocket in her dress and brought it out there it is her wallet.

"Bingo" I whispered enough for only me to hear

"No it isn't" she said and smiled at me

"Oh ok sorry if I bothered you" I said

"It's ok" she said and again she smiled. Ok I wander first. After awhile I still saw her walking to a store. Many people are gathering.

"Now's my chance" I said and started running

BOOOGGSSSHH!!!

"I'm sorry miss" I said and took her wallet. She didn't notice it and I'm safe

"No it's ok" she said regaining her balance

I looked at my watch (which I stole) and now a part of act

"I'm sorry but I have to go my brother is waiting for me" I said while walking off

"ok" she said

"Sorry!" I yelled while running

"It's ok!" I heard her say

I checked her wallet and I am so damn right she is rich! her wallet holds a lot of money! I went straight to the 14th avenue. Kyo is already there.

"hey!" I said while waving the wallet

"You got a wallet this time huh?" said Kyo

I smiled at him "So what did you got?" I asked him

"A bag" he said

"How did you escape?" I asked. I am really confused because normally if you get a bag they will recognize it and the thief will

"Don't tell me you ran for your life?" I asked him

"Your correct!" he snap his fingers in front of my face

"But your face?" I said

"I have a wig and shatter shades" I looked at him confused

"I got it from the trash" he added

"Oh! That makes sense coz you're a totally TRASH BOY!" I laughed out loud

"Why you!" he said and jumped to me ruffling my hair playfully

"Guys!!!!" I heard a voice said

"Oi! Finally you're here we've been waiting for hours!" I said while me being sarcastic and all

"I just want to get plenty of things before I go here" Nonoko explained holding many jewelries and 2 wallet.

"What the!!!??" Kyo and I exclaimed

"Your so cruel sis!" Kyo said

"Yeah! Aren't you guilty!?" I said

"Nah…I'm use to it" Nonoko said

"Your so cruel" I said

"Come on let's buy some food" Kyo said and took off. We followed behind him

"Now we can pick many food!!!" Nonoko shouted at the same time grabbing plenty plenty of food

"Let's buy some clothes!" I shouted coz seriously I'm getting tired of wearing these clothes

"I agree Mikan!" Kyo said while smelling his clothes "I stink" he added

"I agree you stink" I said and smelled him

"Ok guys next thing on our list... clothes!" Nonoko exclaimed grab both our hands and drag us looking from store to store which have cool clothes.

I went outside of the dressing room

"Is this ok?" I asked. I'm wearing**…(**_**A/n search on google f(x) girl group and the one who looks like a guy, that's what Mikan is wearing red shirt and just check it out)**_

"Kyaaaa!!! That guy is kawaiii!!" said a random girl. I looked at Kyo

"You're kawai???" I asked him

"Baka their referring to you" he said

"Me?" I asked pointing my index finger to myself

"Yeah Mikan you look like a guy because of your short hair and the sense of fashion you choose which is the guys clothes" Nonoko explained

"I look like a guy?" I asked

"baka" Kyo hissed

"Does it looks good on me?" I asked again

"Yeah! Go buy it!" Nonoko said and the next thing I knew she is inside my dressing room and changing her clothes

"Do I look gorgeous?" Nonoko asked when she got out of the dressing room. I just stared at her. Me and Kyo are not muttering any words because she looks like a daughter of a very rich parents'. _(__**A/n search on google taylor momsen you'll see a picture of her in a short a blach tie, white sleeveless and shades and a bag that's what Nonoko is wearing)**_

"Uhh guys??" she said while waving her hand at our faces

"You look great" Kyo said regaining his senses. He must admit that his little sister is drop dead gorgeous.

"Buy it you have our blessing" I said and bowing to her

"Quit doing that" she said and laughed at me

"You look like a moron when your doing that" Kyo said and punch me playfully on my arm

"My turn" Kyo said and slid in the dressing room

"How do I look" he said

"OMG" I said. He look really handsome even though his clothes are simple he still looks really handsome. _**(A/n his clothes are the clothes of Justin bieber in baby music video)**_

"You look handsome brother" Nonoko said

"I know" he said and went to the cashier. We all wear the clothes we bought because if we still wear the clothes we use in the stealing act will be in bars again.

We went out of the shop, every people are looking at us. We just ignore them and heads toward a hotel. We have plenty of money so why go back to the rubbish house we're living I know that what we're doing is wrong and we have no options right?

_You have plenty of options Mikan_

END OF CHAPTER

A/n: I'm inspired of this story that's why I already made chapter 2. Hope you like it


End file.
